joey_takedownfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
Starts off with the planet Voltaic, being teared up in ruins by the evil force of shadow darkness, with there second in command and traitor of the electrons; Notorious, the shadow of darkness plagues through the city's until there at the center of the world, where the power of electricity is born and created its beings. The Queen was in shock and raging through that her king, infamous has turned against her and her people for such greet for power of the shadows. She didn't want the creation to be in his hands nor destroy it. She simply sacrificed herself to transport the power into a certain location that she had left a comrade on a planet called Earth. Soon Voltaic was destroyed, but not the power. Within millions of years later in the year 2007 on earth, there was a baby to be born by the husband and wife of the Takedown family. The boy was born and saw that he had potential for his lifestyle in the future. As he grew up to 6, he was already a genius through the science, math, physical work, technology and so many others, at the age of 10 in 2017, he signed up for martial arts school and within months of learning and training, required a black belt. 12 years old, the young boy was done with his first school and from that point on, he had a determination, that he can become a hero like on the television he watches every day. At the age of 13 years old in the year 2020, he was about to go to his first high school ball, he was in shame that he couldn't refuse after knowing everyone wanted him there, though that the students have gave him a long hard time to get used to high school through the first few weeks. The ball was his breaking point to where he couldn't take any chances and started to run away back home crying in frustration and embrassment. He wasn't good, he wasn't ready. As he walked home he told his parents everything why he didn't like the ball and how shy and emotional he was. He went to his room and sobbed for the rest of the night. Until at midnight, his parents were downstairs preparing for a gift that they took from an ancient forest years ago, during there honeymoon. It was a black ball with 2 anntenas from the ball head and along side was a battery that was glowing light blue and was glowing even more, seeing it was as if something was wrong, it was dangerous. An explosion occurred, Joey rushed down to see what happened, until he was devastated with the scene. Both parents down and dead, with the battery and the weird ball head inside the gift. Joey was in shock to see something occur, as he cried for hours. After a few weeks later, at his parents grave, Joey was very sad and ashamed that he would of just been at the ball than back home so nothing like this would happen, he wished he was ready and prepared. One day, Joey went to a junkyard and finding some parts to build a small shelter for him, since he was homeless and no where to go, now that his home is being restricted for him because his age was 13 and not 18, which was required to own the house. Until the clouds became very dark, a storm was coming, but it wasn't a original storm. It was the power of electricity that had landed on earth from Voltaic years ago. Joey tried to get into cover, but slipped down to the ground. He was in pain and then he saw a bright blue light, in the distance of the clouds. It was electricity, and struck onto Joey, something occurred into Joey that went into a deep transformation. Then was knocked out for days. He woke up finally, but was very different and in shock and panic. He was transformed into a different look and gained a natural ability of electricity. He relaxed after a few minutes, then started to cover himself from anyone seeing him. A couple of hours later, walking through the city and then walked to an alleyway where a women was being threatened by a bad thief. He was freaking out but at the same time. He knew that there were no heroes that had werid natural powers, but him. Joey had the courage to stop the man from harming the innocent women and knocked him down from his experience of martial arts. The women was grateful and saw through his covers and see that the boy was light blue with a black head and 2 anntenas. She was a bit scared but grateful for being saved. Joey looked at the women and to checked to see if she's ok, the women smiled and said that Joey is suppose to be a new superhero for this city. Joey was confused yet shocked. But realised that with his werid power, look and fighting skills, he could be a hero after all. Joey applied to the women and said that he's a hero, a Teenage hero. Joey was about to go, when he heard the sirens, but the women wanted to know his name. Joey Takedown